1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a display rack, and in particular to a novel construction of reduced size components making a relatively large rack.
2. The Prior Art
The typical prior art display rack of this type has a base, four corner posts, a structural cap that carries external advertising and an internal translucent light diffuser panel, and a group of shelves for bottles. Gravity feed of upright bottles in a line is well known and has been used. Some racks hang bottles by the necks. Some racks have flat shelves. All of these racks look excessively structural. None of the racks have large display signs. Existing racks have X-member back frames of flat wire, or have no back frame and are quite shakey; the only way for structural strength is with very heavy corner posts or the X-frame. Big flat sheet metal back panels have not been used in kit form racks because of shipping difficulty. You cannot economically ship a single panel of sheet metal five feet by seven feet in size. Assembled racks have never been successful because manufacturers cannot economically inventory, shipping costs are prohibitive, and damage in transit is too often incurred. The tall end side panels have been a problem; they can only be shipped by truck as parcel services will not handle them. Large display panels or billboards have also not been used because they cannot be shipped. In the existing racks, there is no procedure for updating ad copy presentation. The most relevant known existing rack is made by Masterack of Atlanta and has four posts, four open sides, a large and thick base to stiffen the four corner posts, a large four-sided hat-band type top to present ad copy and again to stiffen the corner posts, and a wire X-brace in the back. I am presently unaware of pertinent patented structures.
In summary, existing display racks for bottles are much too like structural steel work; they have not been well thought out and they are difficult to ship from manufacturer to retailer.